What? Who are you?
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: The gang arives at another town but keep getting an odd feeling that somethings not right. Later the run into something they have never met before... I suck at summaries. Please read. There is one OC and maybe another later.


This is an odd little idea I got from Ra knows where.

Warnings: Um...some swearing, maybe some violence, and a badly written song...I think that's all

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, that I don't. But i do own Seth, that I do.

Ryo: Read and Review.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

A young person, no more the 6, stagers through the woods away from his village. _Why? Why are they gone? Okaa-san…Otou-san why?_ As he walked he cried for those he lost. His mother, his father, his family, and his village they were all gone. Destroyed by raiders who took everything, killed everyone, and burned what was left. He was the only survivor. His father had carried him into the woods and told him that he had to get away.

[Flashback]

_Screaming people…the smell of death and blood…every where fire. A tall man with an odd shadow is limping as fast as he can to the woods carrying something. He looks at what he is carrying as he enters the woods. "You must... run. Don't let them...find you." The boy looked up at his father. "Otou-san, your hurt." The man grimaced. It was true but what he did not want to tell the boy was that he was in fact dieing. "Yes son." "Then you gotta stop running and bandage it." "It would do no good son. This wound is fatal. I can't escape but you can; I want you to live." The boy shook his head in disbelief. "No dad! I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you too!" He put his head to his fathers' chest and began to cry again. The man sat down against a tree and hugged his son. "I know but you must go." The boy shook his head. Suddenly it was a sitting wolf he was holding. "Please son. I want you to live and experience life. Live for your mother and I. Please…" The wolf whined softly as the pain started to drain the last of his strength. "Please live…be proud…of who…and what you are. Remember..." The wolf lay down. "Remember that we love you." And stropped breathing. The boy looked at his father. "No father. Please don't leave me." He cried into the wolfs shoulder until he almost fell asleep. He would have stayed if not for the foot steps coming. Reluctantly he got up and started through the woods. He turned for one last look at his father before running as fast as he could away for his village._

[End Flash back]

The boy continues to stagger through the woods until he gets to an empty cave were he curls up and falls asleep.

(forward 12 years)

A handsome young man in his late teens with messy blue-black hair walks through the market street of the town. The only thing really remarkable about him was his eyes. One was gold and the other dark blue. But he had lived in the town for years so no one paid him that much attention.

-.oOOo.-

Kiba and company walked into town after going through another of those "cursed" forests. They were hungry because they had seen nothing in the forest except the remains of a village that looked like it had been burnt and abandoned years ago. Ever with all the plants growing there they had found no food. They decide to split-up and meet back at the edge of the woods in a few hours. And so they split up; Kiba and Cheza going one way, Hige another, and Tsume and Toboe going a third.

-.oOOo.-

Kiba and Cheza were in a park they had found that Cheza loved. Kiba relaxed while Cheza looked around in curiosity. Kiba was about to drift into sleep when he sat bolt up right. Something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if it was his sense of smell or something else but _something_ was not right. He looked around cautiously but didn't see anything except a couple of humans sitting on a bench in the park. Whatever it had been he couldn't feel it now so it must have left. Kiba lay back down but was unable to sleep.

-.oOOo.-

Hige was _starving_! They had taken four days to get through that damn forest and they hadn't had _anything_ to eat! Hige saw his chance as he strolled up to the bread venders cart. As he passed he slipped some bread of the cart and into his pocket and continued up the street. Just as he was swiping some meat buns he smelled something odd. He looked around till he saw a strange guy playing with some kids. He didn't see why this guy smelled so strange. He didn't look or smell like a wolf but he looked human. It was the scent that didn't match up. Hige shrugged it off and decided to tell Kiba later and continued in his noble quest for food.

-.oOOo.-

Tsume was trying to walk calmly down the street with Toboe dashing up and down it looking at ever thing and asking questions at a mile a minute. He sighed. He just couldn't believe how much of a puppy Toboe was being. And, speak of the devil, Toboe had just returned to Tsume's side and was attempting to start a conversation. Tsume ignored him as usual but was surprised when the kid suddenly stopped walking. He stopped and turned to look at him. "Hey kid, what's the matter?" "Can't you feel it? Something doesn't feel right." Tsume raised an eyebrow and looked around, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary, when he also got the strangest feeling that something just wasn't right damnit. But even with both of them looking they couldn't find the source. Eventually they cave up and headed back to the rendezvous point.

-.xXXx.-

Hige got back first and pulled out all the food that he had swiped for them.

Tsume and Toboe arrived next followed closely by Kiba and Cheza. Cheza went to sit in the moonlight while the wolves practically fell on the food. They had a talk while they ate.

"Hey Kiba, did you smell anything weird in town today?" asked Hige. Kiba nodded as Toboe piped up. "I smelled something odd today! So did Tsume." Tsume only gave a slight nod.. "Well, I actually saw the person I think it came from." Everyone looked at Hige and he continued. "Looked like a guy in his late teens. He had kinda blue-black hair but the real odd thing about him were his eyes." Tsume raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "Yeah, one was deep blue ant the other was gold like Tsume's." Everyone was thinking it over when howling caught their attention. It was a very odd song.

_"No one left that I know._

_They all are gone and can't come back._

_So I'm here all alone._

_One of a kind._

_All alone."_

All the wolves looked at each other before heading off to find the one singing. 

_"I'm human but then again,_

_I'm not._

_I'm a wolf but then again,_

_I'm not._

_So different and alone,_

_I'm accepted by nether one."_

_  
"My family long gone,_

_I sorely miss._

_My mother with her soft words_

_And gentle kiss._

_My father with his kind eyes_

_And strong beliefs."_

_  
"All those I lost _

_That fateful night._

_When the village was burned._

_And all of them I will miss."_

The song ended and the wolves were very surprised. The song was sad but what got them more was the figure sitting on a cliff silhouetted by the moon.

It was a young man in his late teens with blue-black hair, wolf ears and tail the same color as his hair, and claws on his hands and bare feet. When he saw them he jumped off the cliff. They saw his eyes; one deep blue and one gold. Toboe was the one that spoke first.

"What...Who are you?"

"I'm Seth."

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

That's all for now, that it is.

Ryo: Why are you talking like that?

I don't know, that I do not.

Ryo: [rolls eyes] Whatever. Any way please review.

I will accept flames but I would like them to be intelligent, that I would.


End file.
